


We've been Lovers

by HisRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love Stories, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRose/pseuds/HisRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler found her true love in a madman with a blue box. Her love never died, not even when her and the man got ripped apart by parallel universes. She lived her life with the same man with the same memories but with only one heart. But every love story comes to an end. And it is time to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've been Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my little Lovestory of Rose and Ten. The content of the Chapters will switch between the Adventures of Ten and Rose and Duplicate and Rose. I hope you will forgive me for the last chapter because it will definitely kill you...

A room was filled with a small amount of people. Silence filled the air. An old woman was lying on a bed, her head resting on a pile of soft silk cushions. The only noise distinguishable was the quiet, steady breathing of the woman and the three people that gathered around the bed in which she found her comfort. An aged man in his mid-eighties sat on a stool which was covered in lace fabric.  
He still had this special glint in his eyes. The same one that appeared right after making the acquaintance of her. The woman that had changed his life forever. Rose Smiths’ eyes fluttered open as she turned her head towards her husband. During that motion she let out a light groan which caused the other two people in the room to stop in their movements. A soft smile appeared on her lips as her hazel green eyes met the brown ones in front of her. Her lovely smile caused the skin around her lips to wrinkle up even more but still one couldn’t miss her dimples that showed up right above the corners of her mouth. Rose knew it was about time. Time to say goodbye. She turned her head back to take a glimpse at her children. Warren and Violet, both already grandparents on their own. And still, every time she had the opportunity to look in their eyes she saw the little bundles of joy she used to carry in her arms. That she used to suckle, wash and change. That she sang songs to when they couldn’t fall asleep. Tears started to glisten in her eyes. She didn’t want to go.   
„Kids, do your mother one last favor and give your father and me a minute, could you?“   
Her voice was soft but edgy at the same time. Age didn’t just manifested her skin. Also her voice sounded different compared to the one in her younger years. But on the other hand, it didn’t at all.   
„Mum, are you sure that…“   
Violet didn’t like the thought of leaving her mother right then. She wanted to be there. She wanted to stay with her until the very end. But her brother grabbed her hand. It was a soft but determining gesture. She had to go.   
„Come on“   
Warrens’ words were just a whisper, almost as quiet as a soft gust of wind that brushes through the trees, causing a couple of leaves to sashay to the ground.   
„Rose“, John whispered.   
The woman’s smile returned, even brighter this time.   
„Doctor“.   
The name was barely hearable. Rose did not say this name very often. She used to call him „John“, „Sweetheart“ or any other term of endearment. Their children never really understood why she would call him „Doctor“ sometimes. They stopped believing their stories at a very young age. The whole „Time Lord“ story was nothing more but a myth to their minds. Warren and Violet treated the thought of Aliens like the thought of Father Christmas. They meet the thought with a smile and like the story behind it but both of them feel certain that it is all made up and made for kids of young age. Johns hand that was scarred by his age raised up to caress his beloved wife's cheek. Rose bussed his thumb gently.   
„Oh Rose“ he whined out and one could see the tears glisten in his eyes.   
„Is it really that time yet?“ John whispered.


End file.
